Verdad o Reto
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Kushina estaba furiosa, ¡Todo era culpa de Mikoto! ahora debía cumplir el reto; besar a Minato Namikaze, ¿El problema? Él había huido de ella, ¿El kryubi? disfrutando del espectáculo.- ¡VEN AQUÍ, MINATO NAMIKAZE 'TTEBANE!- chillo corriendo tras él.
1. Reto: Besar a Minato Namikaze

**Verdad o Reto**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Para el reto:

**¡Por que dos, son mejor que uno! **(propiedad de Nocturnals).

.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

¡Injusto!

¡Eso era lo que era!

¡Una injusticia!

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella?

Maldijo una vez más, su día perfecto se acababa de arruinar. Jamás debió aceptar ese estúpido juego. ¡Oh! ¡Pero claro! A la señorita Mikoto Uchiha se le ocurrió llamarla gallina y, sabiendo que eso heriría su orgullo más que nada, la retó a jugar. Y ella, como una abeja atraída por la miel, aceptó sin dudar, alegando que haría cualquier reto que le pusieran.

Jamás debió decir eso. Ahora, de mala gana, tenía que hacer una cosa que la marcaría por el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que era una trampa hacia su persona?

Oh, sí. Lo olvidaba.

Estúpido orgullo.

Suspiró, un reto era un reto. No había modo de salir.

Aunque…

¡No! ¡Kushina Uzumaki no era de las que se retractaban de su palabra! ¡Cumpliría ese jodido reto aunque le costara la vida! ¡Aun si las consecuencias fueran: Pudrirse la lengua, no poder volver a ver la cara de él otra vez (no sin sonrojarse) y ser la burla de los idiotas que se hacían pasar por los novios de sus amigas!

Suspiró.

Debió haber aceptado mejor decir la verdad.

¿Pero cómo iba a saber que la pelinegra se la jugaría de esa forma?

Mikoto Uchiha acababa de entrar a su lista negra.

Geez… quizá si le explicara la situación, él comprendería.

"_Recuerda, el reto consiste en ir y dárselo, pero no puedes decirle a que va eso, solo debes ir y plantárselo, ¿entiendes?"_

Maldita Mikoto.

Bueno, todavía tenía la posibilidad de ir, encontrárselo desprevenido, darle la vuelta y dárselo para luego salir corriendo y que él jamás se entere de quien se lo dio.

De paso evitaba problemas con las locas de sus _Fangirls_.

"_¡Y muy importante, Kushina! ¡Debe de durar, al menos, diez segundos, eh!"_

Definitivamente torturaría a su _"mejor amiga" _de la forma más cruel y dolorosamente posible.

Sus ojos morados se entrecerraron, buscando de forma desganada a su amigo.

-¡Oye, tu! ¿No has visto a Minato? – Preguntó bruscamente a una de las chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? – Preguntó de vuelta, mirándola sospechosamente y con algo de celos en sus ojos oscuros.

Kushina solo gruñó.

-Si no me dices dónde está, serás una de mis víctimas en mi próxima broma. – Amenazó con una venita creciéndole en la sien.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la más baja. _Ser_ una de las _víctimas_ de _Kushina Uzumaki_ definitivamente_ no_ sería _algo bonito_.

-F-Fue a entrenar al campo número diez y siete. – Contestó con algo de temor.

-Hnn.

Mascullando miles de cosas, se dirigió a zancadas al lugar dicho.

-_"Estúpida Mikoto, estúpido reto, estúpido juego, estúpido Minato y estúpido beso…– _Una risita profunda se oyó desde el fondo de su mente. –_… ¡Estúpido biju, bueno para nada!"_

Kyubi había sido despertado repentinamente por las continuas quejas de la pelirroja. Molesto, decidió averiguar que sucedía, y aprovechando que tenía acceso a su mente y, por lo tanto, a sus recuerdos, simplemente observó que es lo que había hecho en el par de horas que se había dormido.

Encontrando una situación bastante divertida. Al menos para él.

-**No sé de qué te quejas, mocosa. **– Dijo el biju –. **Se perfectamente que quieres cumplir con ese reto. Y no por cuestiones de orgullo.**

-¡Tú que vas a venir sabiendo, bola con pelos! – Bramó con los ojos rojos.

-**Te recuerdo que yo soy quien vive en tu interior, por lo tanto se dé buena fuente que deseas ese beso con el soso del rubio.**

-¡Minato no es un soso! ¡Y claro que no quiero ese beso! – Chilló indignada.

-**Claro, eso es porque no recuerdas tus sueños, pero yo sí, y son como una de esas películas cursis y empalagosas. Agg… me dan escalofríos de solo recordarlos.**

-¿Sabes qué, Kyubi-chan? ¡Calladito te vez más bonito! Así que hazme el gran favor de irte a dormir y dejarme en paz, ¿quieres?

-**Tsk, al cabo que ni quería ver tu **_**escenita **_**con el soso de Minato.**

Kushina dio un resoplido de irritación.

-Minato. No. Es. Un. ¡SOSO! – Chilló irritada.

Tan concentrada en su discusión con el Biju, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y con la gente mirándola como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su cara estaba sumamente roja, compitiendo con el color de su pelo. Dio un gritito y, como alma que lleva el diablo, salió corriendo a toda prisa.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Siguió corriendo hasta parar en un claro. Se dobló sobre su estómago, mantenido su peso sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.

-Cuando cumpla mi reto, juro que mataré a Mikoto. – Prometió apretando los dientes.

No podía matar a Kyubi, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había soñado? ¡Ese maldito biju disfrutaba jodiéndole la vida! Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Bueno, se defendía haciéndole su _estancia_ en su interior lo más molesto posible, ¡pero no era suficiente! Ella tenía asuntos _importantes _que atender, así que era más fácil para el biju el molestarla. Lo cual, han de saber, la irritaba mucho.

No podía matar a Minato. Bueno, si podía, pero Mikoto era la responsable de su pésimo día. Así que, ¿Qué mejor forma que descargar el estrés que con tu mejor amiga?

Obvio, nada.

A excepción de un buen plato de miso ramen, claro.

-**¡Rasengan!**

Hubo una leve explosión, haciendo que Kushina mirara con curiosidad hacia la dirección del ruido.

Encontrándose con la figura de su rubio amigo.

Al menos, terminaría con eso de forma rápida.

-¡Eh, Minato! – Llamó sonriendo alegre.

La sonrisa alegre que siempre guardaba algo oculto bajo ella.

-Hola, Kushina. – Saludó Minato, sacudiéndose las manos.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó intentando parecer inocente.

-Practico el Rasengan.

-¿No lo habías perfeccionado ya?

-Sí, pero aun quiero mejorar unos detalles. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y tú que haces?

Kushina sintió un escalofrió.

-Ya sabes… paseo por aquí. – Contestó de forma nerviosa.

Minato la miró de forma extraña.

-Pensé que estarías entrenando con Mikoto.

-¡Ni me la recuerdes, 'ttebane! – Gruñó desviando la mirada de forma molesta.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Minato sabía que Kushina solía enojarse con Mikoto por todas las ideas que se le ocurrían, ya que normalmente las víctimas eran ella y él mismo, y siempre terminaban en una… eh…. _bochornosa… _situación.

Sabía que todos sus amigos… bueno… ¡La aldea entera! Sabia de su amor por la pelirroja peleonera e hiperactiva, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ella no le correspondía. Y estaba bien, se bastaba con su amistad. ¿Era mejor que no poder hablarle nunca más, no?

Entonces, ¿Por qué la insistencia de Mikoto?

Ella era una chica bastante caprichosa, sí, pero no solía entrometerse mucho en esos caso… que él supiera.

Y mientras Minato seguía divagando, Kushina hablaba sola, contando _parte _de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-… ¡Y la muy desgraciada me puso un reto muy cruel, 'ttebane! Eso sí, cuando lo cumpla, me encargaré de que ella sufra mucho. – Finalizó su relato apretando los puños y teniendo fuego en los ojos. Bastó solo unos segundos, acompañado de la risita burlona del Kyubi y su comentario _**"Que bonita te vez hablando sola, eh Kushina", **_para que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de que Minato no le estaba prestando atención.

Minato dio un respingón al sentir la mirada fulminante de esos ojos morados taladrándole hasta lo profundo de su ser, obviando las intenciones asesinas y el reproche por su ignorancia hacia ella.

Porque todo el mundo sabía – especialmente sus amigos – que nunca nadie debía ignorar a Kushina Uzumaki, a menos, claro, que quisiera pagar por las consecuencias.

-Perdón, Kushina, me distraje. – Perdón era lo que menos necesitaba Kushina, si algo odiaba, era que la ignoraran.

-Sabes que no me gustan que me ignoren, 'ttebane. – Gruñó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Minato sudó frío.

Kushina podría haberle estampado un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero extrañamente un pensamiento afloró en su cabeza, deteniéndola.

"_Venga, Kushina, no es para tanto. Tú lo ignoras casi todo el tiempo, y él te ha aguantado todo desde la niñez, así que solo termina con el reto de una buena vez, y luego invítale un buen tazón de ramen."_

Y Kushina, por extraño que parezca, decidió hacerle caso a esa extraña vocecita.

-Muy bien, Minato. Te daré algo para terminar con esto de una buena vez. – Dijo determinada, apretando el puño y avanzando un paso.

Minato, pensando que se refería a pegarle, retrocedió igualmente un paso, atemorizado y nervioso.

-N-No creo que se ne-necesario, Kushina. – Rió nervioso, poniendo sus manos al frente y moviéndolas levemente.

-No te preocupes, Mina-chan. No te va a doler, al contrario. – Soltó una risilla –. Quizá hasta te guste.

Minato no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Sa-Sabes, Kushina? O-Olvidaba que tenía algo que hacer y es mejor que vaya a hacerlo rápido. – Balbuceó retrocediendo. Soltó una risita nerviosa al ver como Kushina se acercaba con el ceño fruncido. – ¡No-Nos vemos!

Minato, haciendo gala de su apodo, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el Kyubi.

Kushina se quedó ahí, confundida, viendo con ojos incrédulos por donde segundos antes había desaparecido el rubio.

-**Bien hecho, mocosa. **– Se mofó Kyubi sacándola de su estupefacción –. **Asustaste al soso, ¿Ahora cómo le explicarás a tus amigas la metiche y la tartamuda que Minato huyó de ti porque querías besarlo?**

Kushina retuvo unos momentos la respiración. ¿Acaso Minato sabía de sus intenciones? ¿Por eso huyó?

¿Era esa una insinuación de que ella… besaba mal?

Se entristeció un poco y recordó que una vez lo besó por accidente en medio del bosque a los catorce años, poco después de que la salvara, pero en ese entonces Minato estaba dormido… ¿O acaso nomas fingía?

-**O tal vez este conspirando con la metiche. **– Opinó el Zorro inocentemente, pero si somos sinceros, se divertía mucho con la situación. Y ya estaba muy aburrido ahí dentro.

-_"¡Cállate ya, zorro de mierda! – _Bramó mentalmente. Minato no haría eso, ¿o sí?

Él no era de esas personas hipócritas, Kushina lo conocía. Era demasiado amable para eso. ¿Entonces por qué huía?

¿A menos que…?

A menos que….

Una enorme vena resaltó de su frente.

Minato Namikaze se las iba a pagar.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, MINATO NAMIKAZE, 'TTEBANE! – Rugió la pelirroja saliendo corriendo tras el rubio, con los ojos rojos y nueve mechones de su pelo elevándose furiosamente.

Nadie, ni siquiera él, le impedirían ganar ese juego.

¿Está por demás decir que el Kyubi estaba de lo más divertido, verdad?

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Ya sé, Ya sé. Se han de preguntar; "¿Qué demonios haces subiendo un fic nuevo en vez de actualizar?"**

**Bueno, ¡déjenme explicarles! Este ya lo tenía ne mente desde hace un tiempo, y lo escribí para el reto. Bueno, espero les guste, y les aviso que ya eh puesto un nuevo cap de "Encuentros"**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review?**


	2. Reto cumplido

**Verdad o Reto**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaración: **lo que esta entre paréntesis () en el recuerdo, es la narración de Kushina.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Kushina buscaba a Minato como un animal cazando a su presa. Sus ojos morados no dejaban de recorrer la silueta de Konoha en busca del rubio.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido, 'ttebane? – Masculló entre dientes. Se paró bruscamente, poniendo una mano en su frente, tratando de ver mejor.

-**No me sorprende que no esté. Si lo quieres besar era obvio que se escondiera.** – Kushina intentó ignorar la voz de su _querido_ biju. – **¡Quizá hasta se cambió de aldea!**

Kushina suspiró profundamente, enojada. ¿Por qué no podía ignorar a ese estúpido biju?

-Humm… creo que tendré que volver a buscarlo desde tierra 'ttebane. – Concluyó comenzando a alejarse del monumento de los Hokages.

De un salto, aterrizó limpiamente en las calles de Konoha, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando a Minato con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está? – Musitó caminando distraídamente, aún con el ceño fruncido y la mirada posándose en todos los rincones de las calles.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al quedar frente a Ichirakus Ramen, su estómago gruñendole levemente, pidiéndole ser alimentado.

_-"Bueno, no sería bueno completar éste reto con el estómago vacío. Después de todo, necesito algo de energía."_ – Pensó sonriente, dirigiendo sus pasos a la tienda.

Quitó la carpa para poder entrar y se sentó en el taburete al lado de otra figura encapuchada.

-¡Un plato de Ramen de Sal 'ttebane! – Exclamó alzando la mano.

Teuchi sonrió, dándose la vuelta para preparar el mencionado platillo. Kushina apoyó los codos en la barra, juntando sus manos y colocando su barbilla en ella, mirando con curiosidad al encapuchado a su lado. Sus cejas se juntaron levemente al sentir un leve familiarísimo en el sujeto, pero no reconocía el qué.

-¿Sucede algo señorita? – Preguntó el sujeto con voz grave y rasposa.

-No, nada. – Musitó distraídamente, entrecerrando los ojos –. Es solo que me pareció…familiar a alguien.

La pelirroja hubiera notado el repentino nerviosismo y la tensión en el cuerpo del encapuchado, si no fuera porque en ese preciso momento apareció Teuchi con su plato humeante de Ramen.

-¡Gracias 'ttebane! – Chilló alegre, tomando los palillos y mirando la comida con un brillo en los ojos – ¡Itadakimasu!

El hombre pareció relajarse cuando la atención de la chica se vio enfocada en su plato, sacó su billetera y dejó el dinero de su comida en la barra, alejándose a paso rápido del establecimiento. Sin embargo, había olvidado su billetera junto al dinero, y más para su desgracia, Kushina se había dado cuenta de esto.

-¡Eh, Señor! – Llamó limpiándose restos de caldo de su boca. – ¡Se le ha olvidado su billetera!

El encapuchado apretó los dientes, dándose media vuelta, ocultando su mirada en su capucha. Kushina caminó hacia él, teniéndole el objeto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias. – Agradeció secamente. Guardó la billetera y se dispuso a irse nuevamente, sin embargo, digamos que la suerte no lo acompañaba ese día.

-¡CUIDADO! – Chilló un niño corriendo desenfrenadamente.

Para cuando el encapuchado se dio cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo con el niño en su pecho. Dio un gemido de dolor, irguiéndose levemente sobre sus codos, mirando con un ojo cerrado al niño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Sí. – Respondió levantándose –. Disculpe por haberlo golpeado. – Hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Kushina resopló, ayudando al encapuchado a levantarse.

-Pide disculpas, pero no lo ayuda. ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños de ahora 'ttebane?

-No se preocupe, estoy bien. – Articuló sacudiendo ligeramente sus ropas.

La pelirroja lo miró, y comenzó a sacudirle la espalda y la capucha, que por los bruscos movimientos de la chica, terminó callándose, revelando una mata de pelo dorada.

-¡¿Mi-Minato? – Exclamó sorprendida.

El rubio maldijo entre dientes, saliendo corriendo a gran velocidad. Kushina no tardó en reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño y corriendo, otra vez, tras él.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Namikaze! – Rugió.

La aldea entera vio con ojos curiosos la pequeña persecución entre ellos. Les era muy normal que la pelirroja persiguiera a Fugaku, pero ver corriendo al rubio con una expresión de terror mientras la pelirroja corría tras él chillando miles de cosas, no era algo de todos los días.

.

La persecución duró hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, corriendo por una leve colina inclinada. Kushina, cansada de tanto correr, apretó el paso y tacleó a Minato por la espalda, haciendo que ambos cayeran pesadamente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Kushina? – Cuestionó Minato alterado.

-¡Tu, bastardo! ¡No te irás hasta que allá completado mi reto! – Sentenció Kushina sentándose en su tórax, sujetando ambas manos con una de sus manos.

-¿Reto? ¿Pero de que…? ¡Hmp!

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando los labios de Kushina sellaron los suyos.

Besando…

¡Kushina lo estaba besando!

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso. ¡Era lo más increíble que le había pasado en la vida! Jamás pensó que aquella dulce ilusión se hiciera realidad. Era simplemente hilarante, irracional…_alíen._

Kushina, por otro lado, no se creía lo que estaba haciendo. Habían pasado ya diez segundos, y aun no se separaban. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Su cuerpo no le obedecía, su boca se movía por si sola sobre los labios del rubio.

-_"¡Basta 'ttebane! ¡Ya se cumplió el reto! Tengo…Tengo que separarme…" – _Y sin embargo, no se despegó ni un centímetro de la boca de Minato.

Al contrario, su traviesa lengua jugueteaba con la de su _amigo, _tratando de mantener el dominio de la situación. Su boca era tan deliciosa, sabia a vainilla. A la dulce vainilla. Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre de las manos de Minato, pasándolas a su firme pecho, acostando su cuerpo para quedar más pegados.

Minato exploraba con ansias esa cueva húmeda, saboreando el sabor del ramen recién comido, y detectando un dulce toque de fresa. Cuando sintió sus manos libres, las movió hasta la espalda y nuca de la pelirroja, pegándola más a si para profundizar el beso.

Era embriagante el sabor de sus bocas, tan dulce y amargo, que los hacia adictos en una sola probada.

Ambos se separaron del beso, sintiendo como la falta de oxígeno se hacía presente. Sus respiración levemente agitadas se mezclaban por su cercanía, sus miradas se entrelazaron; la sorpresa y la incertidumbre bailando por sus ojos. Cuando sus pulmones tuvieron el suficiente aire, volvieron a acortar la distancia, dispuesto a unir nuevamente sus labios. Minato se inclinó levemente hacia el lado derecho, buscando una mejor posición.

Sin embargo…

-¡Aah!

Ambos chillaron al sentir como sus cuerpos comenzaban a rodar por la leve colina en la que se encontraban. Todo daba vueltas, sintiendo como las piedras golpeaban sus cuerpo sin remordimiento. Kushina, mientras rodaban, hizo el gran descubrimiento de que Minato: o estaba gordo, o tenía demasiado musculo, ¡porque pesaba un montón!

Siguieron rodando cuesta abajo hasta caer en el lago en un enorme chapuzón, hundiéndose rápidamente. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en volver a la superficie, tomando una enorme bocada de aire. Kushina nadó hasta la orilla, subiéndose a gatas al suave césped, seguida de Minato. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, ella quedando en cuatro patas, y él sentado con las piernas dobladas, sus ropas mojadas y el agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin logró tranquilizar su respiración, Kushina levantó la mirada, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Minato.

-¡Oe! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Demandó saber en un gruñido, algunos mechones de pelo pegándose a su cara, haciéndola gruñir más.

Minato levantó la mirada, desconcertado. La mirada violeta brillaba en enojo, mientras la suya brillaba en desconcierto.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Porque te inclinaste 'ttebane? ¡Ahora estamos todos mojados! – Repitió la pelirroja con el mismo enojo, irguiéndose quedando de rodillas, señalando su cuerpo completo.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? – Dijo entre incrédulo e indignado. Frunció el ceño cuando ella se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, bufando un _"por supuesto que sí 'ttebane" –_ ¡Yo solo me quería acomodar mejor! Además, ¡esto también es tu culpa! ¡Tú fuiste la que me besaste!

-Bu-Bueno si, pero…– La pelirroja abruptamente no sabía cómo defenderse.

-¿Por qué me besaste en primer lugar? – Preguntó Minato aun con el ceño fruncido –. Mencionaste algo sobre una puesta, ¿de qué se trata?

-¡Todo es culpa de Mikoto! – Farfulló tapándose la cara con las mano. Inhaló profundamente, bajando levemente las manos, haciendo contacto con los ojos del rubio –. Todo comenzó esta mañana…

**Flash Back**

(…Yo estaba muy a gusto caminando por los campos de entrenamiento, dispuesta a mejorar unas técnicas y pelear contra Mikoto, pero la señorita me salió con otra cosa.)

_-¡Miko-chan! Llegas temprano 'ttebane. – Saludó con una sonrisa cuando divisó a su compañera a unos cuantos metros._

_-Kushina, ¿te parece si hacemos un cambio de planes? – Cuestionó mirándola con cierta timidez, y una sonrisa suplicante en el rostro._

_-¿Por qué 'ttebane?_

_-Es que unas amigas y yo queríamos hacer unas cosas hoy y….bueno…pensé en invitarte. ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo? – Sonrió alegremente._

_-Ve tú. Yo me quedaré a entrenar. – Dio medio vuelta, dispuesta a hacer lo predicho._

_-¡Vamos, Kushina! Te prometo que te divertirás. – Mikoto la miró con una sonrisa suplicante._

_-No 'ttebane. – Se negó la pelirroja, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelinegra, quien había cambiado su expresión a una de perro a medio morir –. No me pongas esa cara, no funcionará 'ttebane. – Advirtió frunciendo el ceño, pero su amiga solo agrandó su expresión –. Mikoto…– Gruñó entre dientes, antes de soltar un suspiro de exasperación. –. Está bien, iré._

_-¡Démonos prisa entonces! – Pusó una cara radiante, tomando de la mano a la pelirroja, arrastrándola lejos de los campos de entrenamiento._

_Kushina tenía el presentimiento de que se acababa de meter en la boca del lobo._

(Entonces Mikoto me llevó a un restaurante, donde algunas de sus amigas – entre ellas Hikari –, estaban esperando pacientemente a que llegáramos. Nos sentamos a su lado, comimos, charlamos, y luego de un rato una de ellas propuso el juego que me arruinaría el día…)

_-¡Ya sé! – Exclamó de pronto una de las chicas –. Juguemos a Verdad o Reto._

_Las exclamaciones positivas no tardaron en llegar, mientras Kushina bufaba por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Olvídenlo 'ttebane. Ese juego es de niños._

_Las miradas de las chicas se posaron en ella. Mikoto sonrió con burla repentinamente, haciendo que Kushina la mirada arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Qué? – Preguntó de mala gana._

_-¿No será que tienes…miedo? – Dijo con sorna, sus ojos negros brillando de forma rara._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Masculló Kushina mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Yo creo que tienes miedo a que te pongamos un reto difícil de cumplir, o que te hagamos decir algo vergonzoso. – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros, la sonrisa aún plasmada en su fino rostro._

_-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ese juego es muy aburrido, no me interesa 'ttebane. – Puntualizó poniendo sus manos tras su nuca, recostándose levemente en la silla._

_-Está bien, no juegues. – Dijo Mikoto despreocupadamente –…Gallina._

_Kushina abrió los ojos, mirando a la pelinegra con sorpresa e incredulidad._

_-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó lentamente, cerrando los puños, mientras una ira comenzaba a nacer en ella._

_La niña Uchiha la miró impasible, una mueca burlona adornando su rostro._

_-Te dije ga-lli-na. – Deletreó cada palabra con énfasis, haciendo enojar más a la pelirroja._

_-Retráctate. – Ordenó la Uzumaki, apretando los dientes y mirándola a matar._

_Nadie, absolutamente _**nadie **_la llamaba gallina._

_-No hasta que demuestres lo contrario. – Se negó la pelinegra._

_-¡Bien! Si eso quieres. Haré cualquier reto ridículo que me pongas. – Aceptó sin dudar la pelirroja._

_-¿Cualquier reto? – Mikoto la miró retadoramente._

_-Como que me llamo Kushina Uzumaki. – Sonrió prepotente, devolviéndole la mirada._

(Gran error. Mikoto Uchiha tenía todo planeado, y me hizo caer en su trampa sin que me diera cuenta.)

_-Muy bien. Hikari, ¿Qué tipo de reto deberíamos darle? – Miró a la oji-perla sentada al frente de ella._

_La Hyuga, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pareció meditarlo un poco, antes de acercarse al oído de la Uchiha y susurrarle algo._

_-Hikari-chan, estoy orgullosa de ti. – Dijo cuándo se separaron. Volteó a verla con un extraño brillo en su mirada, que le hizo sospechar –. Muy bien, Kushina. Te reto a besar a Minato Namikaze._

(Mi mundo pareció detenerse en ese instante, sus palabras haciendo eco en mi cabeza. ¿En qué demonios me había metido?)

_-¿Q-Qué? – Musitó la pelirroja, su mente y cuerpo totalmente en Shock._

_-Lo que oíste. Tienes que besar a Minato en los labios. – Kushina abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar –. Recuerda que tú dijiste que haría cualquier reto, ¿o acaso era puro verbo?_

_Kushina cerró la boca, mirándola con ganas de asesinarla. Respiró profundamente, antes de retorcer una sonrisa con algo de dificultad._

_-No. Lo haré 'ttebane. – Masculló entre dientes, su sonrisa falsa teniendo un tic –. Yo no me retracto de mi palabra, cumpliré con ese reto._

_Mikoto le sonrió complacida, asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Me alegro, Kushina. Ahora, el reto consiste en ir y dárselo, pero no puedes decirle a que va eso, solo debes ir y plantárselo, ¿entiendes?_

_Kushina asintió rígidamente, parándose del lugar y caminando hasta la salida. Se detuvo justo cuando abrió la puerta, oyendo la voz de la Uchiha hablarle._

_-¡Y muy importante, Kushina! ¡Debe de durar, al menos, diez segundos, eh! – Gritó desde su asiento, antes de reír levemente junto a sus amigas._

_Kushina la maldijo por lo bajo, saliendo del restaurante a grandes zancadas. Su mente comenzó a imaginar una cruel y dolorosa venganza para con su amiga, pero alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos, reprochándose a sí misma._

_-Vamos, Kushina. Entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido podrás ir y vengarte de esa Uchiha. – Se calmó a sí misma._

_Y con un humor de perros, salió en la búsqueda del rubio._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y así es como terminé besándote 'ttebane. – Concluyó con su relato, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules que la miraban con asombro y… ¿tristeza?

Algo dentro de Minato se rompió, la decepción embargándolo junto a una profunda tristeza.

-¿Solo lo hiciste por eso? ¿Un reto? – Cuestionó con amargura.

-Sí, bueno…yo…

-¿Y porque no te separaste? El reto era besarme por diez segundos ¿O me equivoco? – Siguió con su interrogatorio el rubio.

-E-Eso fue por…por…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…Porque…– Kushina sentía la garganta repentinamente seca, las palabras atorándose en su pecho.

-¡¿Por qué, Kushina, por qué? – Demandó el rubio con rabia.

-¡Porque me gustó 'ttebane! – Gritó la pelirroja en respuesta, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

El silencio los rodeó de forma tensa e incómoda, Minato analizando lo que le acababa de decir, y Kushina apretando fuertemente los labios.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico.

Kushina se incorporó en su lugar, cerrando los ojos con dignidad, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban.

-Lo que oíste 'ttebane. Me gustó. – Repitió con firmeza, antes de agachar la mirada –. Yo…cuando te besé…sentí como si mi mundo desapareciera por unos instantes, solo me concentraba en el sabor de tu boca y… por más que quería, mi cuerpo no se separaba del tuyo. Entonces, caí en cuenta de la verdad que había estado tratando de negar desde hace tiempo. – Lo volvió a mirar, un sonrojo tiñendo levemente sus mejillas –. Tú me gustas.

-Kushina…

-Pero ya no importa 'ttebane. Lo echo, echo está. ¿Y sabes qué? No me arrepiento de haberlo echo.

-**Claro, tu no tuviste que verlo. Pero yo si, y no sabes cuanto sufro con tanta cursilería.** **– **Se quejaba el Biju, para molestia de la pelirroja –. **Pero claro, a ti no te importa el Biju que habita dentro de ti. Eres la Jinchuriki más cruel que haya visto. ¿Porque Mito no pudo elegir a alguien mejor?**

-_"Ya cierra la boca, Bola con pelos. Deja de molestarme" –_ Gruñó internamente.

Se levantó, sacudiendo los restos de pasto que se habían quedado pegados en su ropa mojada. Dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a marcharse con dignidad. Más su plan fue interrumpido por una fuerte mano que atrapo su muñeca, haciendo que volteara, para luego ser atrapada en otro suave y dulce beso. Duraron unos segundos así, antes de separase y que los fuertes brazos de él rodearan su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo mojado.

-No sabes cuento tiempo soñé con que me dijeras eso, Kushina. – Susurró en su oído, una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Me alegro que al final, hayas cumplido el reto.

-Sí, yo también. Pero aun así mataré a Mikoto por haberme llamado gallina. – Los dos rieron, pero entonces la Uzumaki recordó algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño pensativamente –. A todo esto, Minato. ¿Por qué huiste de mí en la mañana?

El rubio se separó de ella, mirándola avergonzada.

-Pe-Pensé que me ibas a golpear. – Explicó con pena, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Si no hubieras corrido, no estaríamos mojados 'ttebane. – Señaló Kushina mirando sus ropas.

-Sí, pero no hubiera sido…entretenido.

Kushina no pudo evitar darle la razón, pues aunque habían terminado empapados y con dolor en sus cuerpos, había sido divertido en cierta forma.

-¿Sabes, Minato? No eres tan malo besando. – Comentó de pronto.

Minato la miró arqueando una ceja, extrañado. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Perdón?

-Que no besas tan mal, aunque es obvio que no besas mejor que yo. – Dijo con auto suficiencia.

-Puedo besar mejor que tú, Uzumaki. – Dijo entre ofendido y divertido.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Namikaze? – Sonrió ella con sorna.

-Estoy seguro de ello. – Afirmó él.

-Bien, entonces, demuéstralo. – Sonrió traviesa.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo. A menos que no puedas. – Tentó maliciosa.

-Oh, ya veremos quién pierde.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, como dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección. Sonrieron en medio del beso, disfrutando de aquel embriagante sabor que los hacia adictos a cada segundo. Ambos sabían que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, era un dulce desafío que utilizaban como excusa para volver a probar los labios ajenos.

Pero que importaba, porque aunque sonara ridículo, un reto era un reto. Y debía cumplirse, ¿no?

.

Ocultas en el bosque, Mikoto y Hikari miraban la escena con una gran sonrisa. Al final, si habían logrado su cometido.

-Sabía que mi plan funcionaría. – Sonrió la pelinegra –. Al fin están juntos.

-S-Sí. Pero, Mikoto. ¿E-Esta consiente de que Ku-Kushina intentará matarte, verdad? – Señaló la oji-perla con duda.

-Sí. Pero para cuando lo intente, yo estaré muy lejos en Suna. – Canturreó victoriosa.

Sabia de las consecuencias de llamarla gallina, pero tenía todo planeado, y pensaba huir a Suna hasta que la pelirroja se olvidara de su venganza contra ella. Pero valía la pena, al final, había logrado que esos dos terminaran juntos. Y todo gracias a:

**¿Verdad o Reto?**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero mi inspiración me abandonó -.-**

**Bueno, espero que esto no haya quedado ni muy mal ni muy Ooc.**

**Gracias a: ashira23, Rosii, Sakuritas Lovers, Princezz, Hakkusyo-San.**

**Y a todos/as los/as que me pusieron en favoritos y Alerts.**

**Me hacen estúpidamente feliz :D**

**Espero que este cap haya cumplido con sus expectativas, y que no les diera ganas de matarme x3**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
